A certain OTP Valentine's special
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Yes, here it is! I would be pulling a three-parter Valentine's special! Valentine's here, and Kamijou Touma and Othinus, two individual that decided to go out on that day, gets a huge load of strange hectics, as well as getting a BIG illusion shattered! Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi eveyone! I'm your humble writer, DsCrystalEyes, Ds for short. I received a great reception with the two-shot OTP fic, and Valentine is already here! So, this might be a little late, but hey, if it's still Valentine, it'll do.**

**Let's reply some question and reviews.**

**Loopsey: I'm waiting for that OP Touma fic with Othinus...still waiting...**

**Kyoushi: I assure you, people with more talent are all over this web. I'm just a guy that loves writing.**

**Everyone else(lol): Thank you for your kind words! I didn't expect it to go so smooth!**

**Let's hope I get this done on time...**

**Let's begin, I'm typing this as I start anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI or else it would suck.**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow?"-Kamijou Touma asked.<p>

"Yes, tomorrow."-Ohinus repeated.

Now, now, if you are hoping for it to be an all lovey-dovey date on a snowy Valentine's day between Kamijou and Othinus, illusion shall be shattered.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. The snow is still falling, and you can't keep using my old clothes forever. Sure. We'll go buy you some clothes tomorrow."

"Great then"-Othinus smiled brieftly before went back to messing around with Index and Sphinx.

It's been a few months since Othinus began her stay in Academy City under Kamijou's care. As they found out on Christmas, Othinus even got her own legal ID! Someone must've pulled a lot of string for a Magic God to stay in Academy City.

Said person is currently calculating more and more plans while floating upside down.

As they ALSO found out on Christmas, compared to Index's habit, Othinus choice of clothing attract far more trouble, misfortune included.

Such an exihibitionist's clothing might look nice when she was at the top of GREMLIN, being a Magic God as well as an enemy of the world, but now, trying to live a normal life(however, next to Kamijou, that's next to non-existant), a different choice of clothing is certainly necessary.

Although Kamijou's life hasn't got a single break from all the strange hectics and incidents, his normal days are now much more enjoyable. Turns out that Othinus, being a Majin and all, still knows hows to do certain chores and cooks. Her cookings aren't bad, but for a GODDESS, that is already too much to ask for. With that, Kamijou can leave Index in her care when going to school, and certain that he would receive less bitting attacks.

Speaking of taking care of Index...

Although Kamijou's dorm has gotten more hectic, that didn't apply to the dorm room next to his.

...

Tsuchimikado's dorm.

Last thing he knows, Tsuchimikado Motoharu was under the care of an Academy City Board Director. His sister, Maika, is somewhere on a fake internship her brother set her up, before lighting their dorm on fire. Now repaired, the name plate on the dorm room stays the same, implying someone should bound to go back there.

At school, the Delta Force has now lost a member, and with that, those small fights and idiotic talk that made the class has die down.

For Kamijou Touma, even if he didn't like those hectics one bit, it's still memories with his friends. Good memories.

But all he can do is hope that they're alright.

'That's right! Don't stay depressed! Everyone's fine!'-Kamijou lifted his head up from the homework he's given, observing Othinus and Index as they messes around as always.

'_It looks calm.'_

* * *

><p>"Touma and Othinus are going out tomorrow?"-Index asked.<p>

"Yeah."-Touma nodded slightly.

"Then who's going to feed me?!"-She pouted before baring her fangs.

"Wait wait Index! Tomorrow there's no school! I'm just going to meet up with my friends for a party then..."

"A PARTY?!"-Index yelled, pouncing on him and...

_**Chomp!**_** Chomp!**

"INDEX! YOU DIDN' LET ME FINISH! I CAN GO HOME AND MAKE FOOD FOR THE AFTERNOON! STOP BITIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! ! ! FUKOUUUUU DDAAAAAA! ! ! !"

"Touma always leaves me behind, going to a party!"-Index released his head, pouting all the way.

"Sorry Index. It's only for my class."-Kamijou sheepishly rubbed his hurting head.-"There's no food there anyway."

"Uhm..."-Index pondered for a moment-"Ne, ne Touma, tomorrow is Valentine's day, right?"

"Oh?"-Kamijou looked over to the calendar.-"...You're right."

"Then there'll be chocolates Touma! You have to bring me back some chocolates!"

"Easy there Index. I'm the king of misfortune. It would be a miracle for me to receive chocolate from my classmates."

Index was about to spoke, but Othinus overheard it and said in her place.

_"You have no idea, Touma."_-The tone of her voice made it clear.

That sent chill down Kamijo's spine.

'What? What?! I feel like I'm missing a key information here! What does she knows that I don't?!'-Kamijou's head was racing to find an answer.

Index blinked at Othinus before nodded and gave a sigh.

"You're right. Touma will always be Touma."

"Are you two mocking mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, or more accurately, midnight.<p>

Kamijou was sleeping in his bath tub as always. Even if his stipend has been increased, enough to buy a folded bed or something, Index was still a big threat to Kamijou's skull, specially when she sleepwalk, so Kamijou still sleep in the bathtub as always.

He had actually found it comfortable now.

A light knocking on the door prompted him to open his eyes.

"Touma? You're awake?"-It was Othinus.

"I am now..."-Kamijou said-"So, what's wrong?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh."

With that, Kamijou stepped out and open the door.

Surprisingly, now, the revealing witch outfit Othinus always wear has also become her nightwear. Kamijou thought it was comfortable in that.

"... ... ... ...What are you staring at? Hurry up and get outside."-The Majin urged.

Realizing that he was staring, Kamijou quickly and sheepishly stepped out, allowing the Magic God to step in in close the door.

He would force out those sounds of rustling fabric and skin, along with those teenage imaginations they held.

A brieft moment of silence ensued again. It wasn't special in particular. Both of them has gotten used to it. Soon enough, one of them would have a subject to talk about.

...

...

...

"So Othinus."-Kamijou gave in first.-"What's your thought on Valentine's day?"

...

Nothing.

"Othinus?"

...

...

Still nothing.

"Othinus? Did you fall asleep in there or something?"

...

"Bloody."

"!?"-Kamijou gave a start.

"I found it to be bloody."

"W-what made you think that?!"

"Nothing in particular. I was there when the date was born."

"You...you mean?"

"Yes, I was there when Saint Valentine was killed."

"So it was real?!"

"It wasn't very dramatic, you know."

Kamijou decided to drop the subject.

"I guess it would be a waste if we spend tomorrow indoors...And we both has no plans for it...why don't we go out together? Let's bring Index to a restaurant or something."

Index, who was sleeping in the bed, suddenly jumped up and grabbed Touma, stars in her eyes.

"Really Touma?!"

"Wah?! Weren't you sleeping a moment ago?!"

"I guess that would be fine."-Othinus voice came from inside the bathroom.

"...Okay then."

It not that bad. After all, Kamijou hasn't said any misleading sentences like...

"It's a date then."

...Nevermind.

"! ! ! ! ! !"-A strange noise emitted from the bathroom.

"Othinus? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."-The reply came rather quick, and her voice seems to be slightly flustered.

But Kamijou just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Morning came.<p>

Everything went by as usual, Touma making breakfast and readies himself for the long day ahead; Index and Sphinx was digging in on their meal, and Othinus was flipping through the TV channels.

"Right. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Index, do you want to go with me and Othinus to shop for clothes or do you want to stay? It's pretty cold outside."-Kamijou asked as he grabbed the umbrella.

"..."-Index pondered for a moment-"Why do you want to spend time with her alone Touma?"

"HOW DID YOU CAME UP WITH THAT?!"-Kamijou roared.

Good thing Othinus stepped in.

"Well, what's your decision Index?"-She patted the young nun's head.

"...W...Well...I guess Touma wouldn't do anything funny..."

Kamijou smiled slightly.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. If I get some chocolates, I'll give them to you."

"Really Touma?"-Index eyes sparkles just like Shokuhou Misaki.

"Really. I'll see you this afternoon."-Kamijou opened the door-"Wow...it really is cold. Okay then, enjoy...but don't destroy the room. Please."

"I'm not a child!"-Both Othinus and Index said that.

"No, but one is a Majin, and one...just clumsy."

"Touma!"-Index bared her fangs.

Terrified, Kamijou dashed out and closed the door, sorrying all the way.

And the day had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone. I might not be able to finish this on Valentine's day, but here the first part. Should be a three-parter, and second part, I'm working on it right now. Seems like I'm pulling another all nighter...*sigh*<strong>

**Please review and tell me how I do! Means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let's keep it short, it's late, I'm beat. This chapter is writen right after the first one, like a straight line, so yeah, not much to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**God, can't even make a decent joke with that disclaimer...**

**Enjoy reading, and don't forget to fav and review! Means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>"Is this what Othinus meant?!"-Kamijou wondered aloud.<p>

Last night, when talking about Valentine's day with Index and Othinus, that Goddess had said that he doesn't know anything of what's to come.

He should have listened to it. A God was telling him that, afterall.

"Why is the entire female population of the school is here?! ! ! !? I thought this was just gonna be our class!"-He roared, grabbing the attention of his classmates.

But their reaction to it was even more hectic.

"Why is that Kamijou complaining! ! ! He hogged all the girls and now he's complaining?!"

"That lucky bastard did it without even noticing it! ! Are you mocking us mortals!?

"WHY IS IT THAT I'M NOT A MORTAL RIGHT NOW?! I'M HUMAN TOO YOU KNOW! ! ! ! !"-He responded to that.

Then, the "Iron wall" Fukiyose gave him a right hook, cutting him off from arguing with his classmates.

"Shut it, Kamijou Touma! Even with Tsuchimikado skipping class, you and Aogami are still enough trouble for the school to deal with!"

True to Kamijou statement, the hallway outside Kamijou class is filled with A Certain High School's female students. They were trying to reach Kamijou, each of them with a box of chocolates in hand.

"Fine! I got it already!"-Kamijou sobbed-"Seems like I have to deal with them..."

Hearing that, that giant mass of girls squealed in delight.

But they stopped at the presence of the Iron Wall.

"All of you! Form a line!"

"But that would take..."

_"I said. Form. A. Line."_

That crowd got into a nice straight line in no time.

"The rest is yours Kamijou Touma."-Fukiyose pushed Kamijou to the front of that line, and slam the door to the classroom in his face.

"But...the party..."

It was certainly unfortunate...

"Fukou da..."-With that, Kamijou started receiving gifts.

* * *

><p>But, a silver lining of it, is that after all of them has gave their chocolates to Kamijou Touma, the boy has kindly asked if he could share those gift with his class. Most of the girl did felt bad for the boy, specially when White day comes, so they agreed to it. With that, Kamijou only kept the ones belonging to girls who didn't want their gift to be eaten by someone other than the unfortunate boy.<p>

It was a wise choice. One that certainly won't please Index, but it was logical and the boy has accepted them whole-heartedly. And certainly, those girl had given Kamijou those gifts with good will in mind, so they don't want to see that boy struggle with the debt that is White Day too much.

That bring us back to Kamijou Touma's class.

"Aogami and Himegami isn't here?"-Kamijou asked.

"Well, Aogami said he has jobs to do today, but I think he just run around spreading those 2D logic. Himegami is right there, by the way."-Seiri answered him.

"Eh?"-Tracing the girl's finger it did lead to the quiet girl that is Himegami.

With that, Kamijou heave another sigh.

"Why are you sighing? Even I think you're lucky that so many girls like you. Although I can't tell what they saw in you."

"You are not thinking it logically! If I were to accept all those gift, how am I going to deal with White day?! And I thought of our class, you have the most common sense!"

"Well, I suppose you're right. But isn't there a girl you like? Certainly there must be someone?"

"I...well...there is some that I cared for...but...I don't think they felt that way with me."

You don't know how wrong you are, Kamijou Touma.

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah, take Index for example. You've met her right? Does she looks like she..."-Kamijou trailed off.

"Well, she likes being near you. Isn't that enough to be called love?"

"I...guess so?"-Kamijou sheepishly scratched his head.

Fukiyose might be right. It may not be love-love, but deeply care for another person does count as love.

"Still...that road it's going to be long as hell."-Kamijou gave a conclusion.

"Well then, seems like everyone is taking their share of your chocolates and taking their leave, so I guess I'll be going too."-Then Fukiyose handed him two boxes of chocolate.

"...?"-Kamijou was speechless.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This is for everyone!"

"Oh...I see. But the other..."

"It's from me."-The quiet shrine maiden spoke.

"Oh...It's from you Himegami? Well...I'll gladly accept it. It means a lot to me."

They were likely his true feelings.

Himegami just smiled slightly before following Fukiyose out.

Only Kamijou Touma remains.

He looked at the huge bag of chocolate he got, as well as the two on his right hand.

He has certainly made friends hasn't he?

"Index would love these...I wonder how Othinus would though..."-Kamijou took a last look at the empty classroom before sliding the door shut and leaves.

* * *

><p>When he got back home, he saw Index has devoured boxes of chocolates that he didn't even know where from!<p>

"It was in the mail Touma! Everyone abroad sent us this! Isn't it great?!"-Index munched on the chocolate bar.

A bunch of letters was with them, with sender ranging from Itsuwa, Agnese to Kanzaki Kaori and Arch Bishop Laura Stuart herself!

"Leivinia, Lessar...This one's from...Stiyl? Must be for Index."-Kamijou mumured as he went through the letters.

Glancing over the kotatsu, he saw that Othinus hasn't moved an inch since he left, still flipping through TV channels.

He gave no comments on that and proceeded to make lunch, as Index jumped into the new bag filled with chocolate boxes.

As he was, however, He saw Othinus was rumaging through the wardrobe and trying on his old clothes.

"Ah, right, she must be getting ready for this afternoon."

Contrast to Index, who always wanted to go out to play, but forced to stay in, Othinus rarely ever go outside, and no, not because she dresses in revealing clothes.

But seeing her being a normal girl and care for her looks did hit home that Magic Gods have emotions too. Not everything they do has to have a deep meaning to it, a clear reason to do so. It's simply because they can.

That brought a smile to Kamijou's face.

After a moment, she gather her choices and heads to the bathroom.

The terrifying part is that Kamijou can see Othinus figure from the blurry bathroom door's glass, changing into her new clothes.

'Suppress it Kamijou.'-He would repeat that for the next 15 minutes.

Then...the door slided open.

It was certainly a sight to see.

Othinus was wearing one of his black jeans from his middle school days(He guessed it, as he has no memories of it), along with a simple white tank top with some random words writen in orange color, most likely also from his middle school days, as it seems to be a perfect fit for Othinus slender figure.

"...Don't just stand there gaping. Say something."-Othinus snapped him out again.

"It...looks...amazing?"

"Why are you saying like it's a surprise?

True, Kamijou did know that Othinus has the figure of a goddess, as she IS one. But being able to make those clothes look good really did blow his expectation.

"Well, that doesn't change anything though"-Kamijou smiled-"You look good. _Really_ good."

That managed to made the Magic God blush, even just slightly.

"But isn't it a little less on clothing? It's cold outside you know."

Othinus just points to a black woolen coat hanging on the bed.

"...Right..."-Kamijou nodded.-"Well, lunch's ready. Eat up, then we can go."

* * *

><p>Lunch went by quickly, and before you know it, Kamijou and Othinus are standing at the door, putting on their shoes and boots. Kamijou has put on another black woolen coat over his school uniform, and a neatly tied black scarf on his neck, Othinus having the same. In all honesty, they looked like a matured couple.<p>

"Well, I don't know about you, Index, but it's cold outside. Just that habit won't do. If you like, you can change to something warmer and go with us."-Kamijou said, giving Index a last chance at coming with them.

"It's okay, Touma. I'll wait. Touma and Othinus should spend some time with each other. But no doing weird things to her, Touma."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL THINKING THHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"

Othinus just gave a soft chuckle as Kamijou comedically bellowed.

"Well, we should get going. We don't know how much we need to shop for, so let's hurry. Later Index. Touma would treat us to a nice meal outside when we gets back."

"A meal at a family restaurant!"-Index started drooling with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, yes. You're lucky this Kamijou-san got a raise and has been saving these past few months. So yes, I'll try to treat you as much as I can. Later Index."-Kamijou then stepped out, umbrella in hand.

"Come back soon!"-Index happily wave them goodbye as they entered the elevator down.

* * *

><p>As the two headed to the Underground Mall in District 7, random bystanders gawked at the two, as they shared an umbrella under the snow. On a snowy Valentine's day, it was to be expected, but the beauty of the girl and the nice attitude of the guy did made other couples slightly jealous.<p>

A certain bystander, however, was a friend.

"Yo, boss".-Hamazura Shiage raised his hand, greeting him.

"Hey, Hamazura. How had you been?"

"Good, boss. How are you? You seems to back to your usual self..".-He trailed off as he saw the beauty next to Kamijou.

A foot stomped on Hamazura's, and the boy jumped up in pain, only to trip on the snow and falls flat on the ground.

"What was that for Takitsubo?!"

"You were staring at her."

"I wasn't! I had just noticed her!"

Kamijou looked at the girl in the baggy pink matching jersey and sport pants.

He thought he had seen her somewhere...Right, Agilate Halation.

And another person that is with her confirmed that.

"Fremea. How are you?"-Kamijou asked.

"Nya, essentialy, I'm great!"-The girl happily replied.

"You...know him?"-Takitsubo asked Fremea.

"Nya! That guy saved me once!"

"Right, you two haven't met. Boss, this is Takitsubo Rikou, my girlfriend. Takitsubo-chan, this is Kamijou Touma, a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you."-Kamijou shook hands with her.

"Same here."

"So, a girlfriend huh? That's nice. How's your Valentine's day so far?"-Kamijou asked Hamazura, still laying on the snowy ground.

"Terrible."-Was all he gave for an answer.

"Well, at least you still have one. Unlike me."

"Eh?"-Hamazura got up and looked at the blonde beauty-"She's not your..."

"Oh...right...no, I live with her but..."

"You live with her."

"Yes, but..."

"Boss, I don't have much to talk about on this subject."

In basic: Living with a beauty is better than "just" date a beauty.

Well, that what most boys think, anyway.

But certainly not Kamijou Touma, who has gotten a taste of reality.

And the subject of their talk, who intended to stay out of that conversation, turned to look at Hamazura Shiage.

It was then that he saw the eyepatch on her face.

This time, Hamazura did stare.

Kamijou catched that and is quick to drag Hamazura out from earshot to explain, as she is from "them".

No, she used to lead "them".

"You owe me a lot of explaining boss."

"We'll do so later. Right now, that's all I'll give you."

With that, the two boys returned to the group.

"Sorry about that."-Hamazura greeted the girl.-"I'm Hamazura Shiage."

"...Othinus. Majin Othinus."-Othinus decided to use her name instead of a random fake one.

"That's strange name."-Takitsubo pointed out.

"Well...she's not from here."-Kamijou gave a half-lie.

"Well, there's lot to talk about, but I'll see you later boss."

"Right, you still got your date. Enjoy!"

"We're losing time."-Othinus quietly urged.

"Right, right! We're going right now."-Kamijou once again leads her, but turned to wave Hamazura goodbye, the other boy did the same.

When they are a good distance away...

Once again, a foot stomped on Hamazura's shoe.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You stared at her."

"I did not! I only have my eyes on you, Takitsubo-chan!"

"No, I didn't meant that. It was rude to stare at that eye patch."

"?!"

"..."-Takitsubo averted her gaze.

"You're lying! You are still just jealous aren't...GUWBAGHWA?"-Hamazura hit the snowy ground again.

"Nya! It's not good to lay in the snow Hamazura! Get up!"

"..."-Hamazura just said a single sentence.

_Fukou da._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Second chapter completed! Third chapter should be up in a couple hours. I'm going to get myself some sleep first...it's 2h30' AM here!<strong>

**Sorry everyone, third chapter would have to wait for a while...**

**Meantime, fave and review my story please! It's the motivation of all writers! Feedbacks!**

**Signing off for now,**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Snore***

***Bolted up* I'm awake! I'm awake! Right...**

**Let's continue on with the fic shall we?**

**This chapter should be a good one, a classic misfortune-filled marathon for our Kamijou Touma!**

**Alright! Let's move!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

><p>"Ah...it's nice inside..."-Kamijou heave a relaxed breath, taking in the warm air inside the Underground shopping mall in District 7.<p>

"Come on, Touma."-Othinus walked slightly ahead.

"Alright, alright. Do you have an idea on what you want though?"

"None."

"...Great...So we'll be wandering the mall looking for stuff you want..."

"You said it like it's a bad thing."

"Well...I do enjoy spending a day out with you...but..."

"Then, you can tell me what you think about my clothes."

"Uh-huh...Wait what?!"-Kamijou gave a start.

"I said..."

"I heard it already!"

"Then there's no question."-Othinus was cool like a cumcumber.

"Ah? But..."

"It's what boys are good for in shopping trips right? Carrying bags and give comment on how the girl looks as she tries on different clothings?"

"I...wait, girls really consider boys as such?"

"As a mule? Yes."-Othinus walked ahead.-"Just be grateful already. You'll be seeing a goddess playing dress up with you. What's so bad about that?"

"With my misfortune, it IS bad!"-Kamijou gave that comment with a "Isn't it obvious" voice.-"I don't even want to tell you the last time I went shopping with Birdway, Lessar, Index and Mikoto!"

"Then think of it this way. You're paying for it, so isn't it obvious that you have to be sure that money is well spent."

"..."

Kamijou heaved a sigh.

"I...I can't argue against that. Fukou da."

With that, they wandered the mall, looking for clothes.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma was the epitome of misfortune.<p>

As such, he had learned to avoid suspicious things. But, then, there would always be a girl that pushed him into it.

Like this one.

Othinus stepped out of the changing room, wearing a dark blue miniskirt with a white blouse with a black tie on the neck, a pink jacket cover over them, with black thigh stockings and high heels.

"What do you think?"

The scene alone it's like something a harem anime protagonist would get. As such, other people passing by has gave not-so-silent comments.

"They are really doing that?"

"The guy must have forced it on her."

"Poor that beauty..."

"Lucky bastard."-Even the guys walking pass the store commented.

"..."-Kamijou gave no comment.

"Touma?"

"Fukou da..."

"...?"

"Nothing. It looks great."

"I'm getting this then."-Othinus went back to picking another outfit.

Kamijou would wince slightly at the price, but it was a normal shop in District 7. It's just his desire to save money.

Knowing that himself, he let the Majin roam along choosing clothes without a care.

* * *

><p>From then on, there was a lot of stuff Othinus tried, each actually shows up more of her exhibitionist side everytime she change. Some are certainly not to be worn on a winter or just a cold day like today.<p>

In the end, they got 6 set of clothes. It ranged from clothes that are modeled after some school uniforms, clothes you would find on a normal girl taking a walk outside to a street styled shirt with the belly revealed and a camouflage-military like tights.

"So, I guess we are done then."

"Not yet."-Othinus pointed to a certain direction.

Tracing that index finger made Kamijou's face lost all colours.

"I'm not going near that."

"No one is asking you to. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"An exhibitionist?"-Kamijou joked.

A small invisible explosion erupted in his face. It didn't injured him, as it has the amount of power like a fire cracker going off, but it still scares him as hell. Heck, Othinus didn't even move!

"Just joking! Here!"-Kamijou laughed it off, giving her his wallet, leaving a little bit for himself.-"Just be quick."

"Got it."-With that, she happily entered the lingerie shop.

Kamijou forced his view away from that shop, and sat down on a coffee bar's table not far off, ordering some coffee.

Unbeknowst to him, the Misaka Network just light up like a Chrismas tree.

* * *

><p>"Misaka 10032 would like to report that the Saviour is in the underground mall, going on a date with a strange girl, says Misaka as she observe from afar."<p>

"Today is a day called 'Valentine's day' as well, reported Misaka 17483"

"What kind of activities do they do in this 'Valentine's day', asked Misaka 10032."

"From the materials I collected, reported Misaka 19090, couples went out on a special date, giving chocolates and do 'romantic' stuff together."

"Date...Chocolates...Romantic...says Misaka 10032 as she repeats it slowly."

"Misaka 15830 requests that 10032 intervene immediately, says Misaka as she seems to have a bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach."

"Misaka 10039 is having the same symtoms. How's everyone physical condition? Asks Misaka as she display concern."

"Last check up result shows nothing out of the ordinary, reports Misaka 15830."

"Misaka 11476 is having the same symtoms aswell, report Misaka as she starts to worry."

With that, all around the globe, all Misaka clones reported the same bubbling feeling in their body, causing a network failure.

In a certain apartment in the Family side, Misaka WORST suddenly jumps into a sadistic rage and globbed on Academy City's Number One.

"Misaka 19090 would like to suggest a possibility, says Misaka as she raises her hand although no one can see her doing so."

"Accept."-The entire net work said in unison,causing another network failure .

"Misaka has learned these through material she read, that suggest this feeling maybe something called 'jealousy', informed Misaka."

"Hey! ! ! What's going on here! Says Misaka Misaka as she tries to repair the network failure!"

"It's the Administrator, Misaka 10039 said with an annoyed voice."

"Anyhow, this feeling, 'jealousy', or something, it's no good for the network! Stop it now! says Misaka Misaka as she yells! Sister-chan is reacting to-Wah?! Says Misaka Misaka as she suddenly see Sister-chan doing strange stuff to Accelerator!"

With that, girls who didn't even know the meaning of jealousy stopped doing so in unison, making the network once again stable.

* * *

><p>Kamijou sighed as he rest his back agains the chair.<p>

"Othinus is really taking her time..."

"A girl has to be careful and selective."-Came the reply.

Looked behind him, he saw Othinus holding to another bag of...items that Kamijou knew but won't say.

After having his wallet back, Kamijou ordered a cake and a cup of coffee for the Majin.

They'd enjoy the quiet rest...until someone they know just has to jump in.

Well, more like charge in.

As Othinus was eating the cake, all of a sudden, a blur whizzled through the mall. Kamijou thought that something was familiar about that blur.

And true to his guess, and his misfortune, right after that blur got away from view, a breaking sound could be heard. Then...

Then...

The blur returned, and head straight for Kamijou's table.

It was a person.

"Aogami?! The heck?!"-Kamijou sputtered, realizing it was his friend.

Said person slammed his hands down the table with with a serious expression.

"Kami-yan..."

"What? What it is? Heck, why are you running like a level 5 is after you?! And why are you putting on a serious expression!"

"I never thought I would see this day..."

"What? What happened today?!"

"This is...this is..."-Aogami points a finger to the blonde haired girl-"Who is shhheeeeeeee! ! !"

"Gah?!"

Othinus didn't even care about that blue haired idiot. She just continue to elegantly finish the ordered sweet.

"Such figure! Such grace! Such beauty! All the while being young! Who is this goddeeeeeeesssssssss?! ?!"

"I ADMIT THAT YOU ARE RIGHT! BUT YOU CAN'T JUST FREAK HER OUT IDIOT!"-Kamijou gave Aogami a punch.

"To think that the Kami-yan disease has even conquered such ideal model! Mankind is witnessing history in the making!"-Aogami didn't even flinch.

"I said stop it you idiot! ! ! !"-Kamijou gave his strongest punch, finally knocking Aogami away from examining the Majin.

"Kami-yan! Don't be so naive! Show the world how far your infection can reach! Make me proud as your mentor!"

"Just stop it already! The hell, why are you here, running around in the first place?!"

Suddenly, Aogami's face darkens, and he let out a low laugh.

"...Aogami? Are you okay?"

"Hey...Kami-yan..."

"What?"

"You said I ran like a level 5 is after me right?"

"Yeah, it was a-WHAT?!"-Kamijou spat out.

Nearby, the sound of schoolgirls yelling "Where is he!" and "Find him and bring his head to the Queen!" echoed to their location.

"You've got to be..."

"Gotta go, Kami-yan! We'll finish this talk next weeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk! ! !"-Said Aogami as he once again blurred away.

"..."

Kamijou and Othinus exchange wordless glances as the goddess just took another bite of cake from the fork.

"This...happens a lot?"

"Even GREMLIN has idiots. Like Thor for example."

"...He...is?"

"...He may not look like one, but his level of 2D knowlegde might be the same as your friend there."

"I have a hard time imagining that."

"Don't. It's better that way."

Suddenly, the table is once again slammed by a hand.

"You two! Have you seen a guy with blue hair and piercings running through here?"

Kamijou would wince at that, but he recognize the uniform. Tokiwadai.

"Isn't that a little rude?"-Othinus spoke-"We're not the ones you should be venting your angers on."

"You! I'll have you know that..."

Othinus turned to the side, letting her eyepatch visible from that girl's vision.

The girl did took a step back.

"My my my my!~ Your timing ability is good as always, Kamijou-san!"-A girly, overly cheerful and childish voice spoke.

Turning to the source, Kamijou recognize another person he knew.

"Misaki-san? It's been a while."-Kamijou waved hi.

"How dare you address the Queen so..."

"It's okay."-Misaki cut the girl off.-"Long time no see, Kamijou-san. And you must be Othinus-san."-Misaki gave her greetings.-"Shokuhou Misaki."

"...Majin Othinus."

"So...it's rare to see such good talent around, and all being friends! Can you help me find that guy?"

"Ah, that idiot is actually a friend of mine, so I would appreciate it if you drop this."

"..."-Misaki took a pondering moment-"Okay then. I'll let him off. But not for free~"

"I guess so."-Kamijou sighed-"So, what do you need?"

"Nothing much. Your phone number would be a good trade."

"...That's it?!"

"Yes, that's it.~"

"Queen, why are trading numbers with this..."

"I dare you to say he's a commoner."-The Queen of Tokiwadai turned back and her eyes glint like steel-"Your amount of useful ability in anything can't match up to a fraction of his, so keep quiet.~"-Her voice is playful, but the meaning stays the same.

With that, the girl can only meekly pull back.

Kamijou was slightly disturbed at the word "useful", but he would cast it aside out of his carefree nature.

After they exchange number, Shokuhou takes her leave, along with it, her ENTIRE clique.

'You got into troubles as much as I am, Aogami. What the hell did you do anyway?'

"Interesting girl."-Othinus said as she elegantly finish her cup of coffee.

"...Fukou da."

* * *

><p>After that, the 'couple' head for the arcade.<p>

Even Othinus has stated that it was fun.

Well, it certainly is when she and Kamijou played games that needed luck, and with Othinus's chance stay stable at 50/50, and Kamijou's a clear and definite 0, it's clear who would win.

A quick check on Kamijou's phone say that it's already 6.00 PM.

"Well, we should go back to drop off these bags and pick up Index for dinner."-Kamijou suggested.

"Uhm."-The blonde haired girl with an eyepatch nodded happily, clutching her shopping bag as well as a stuffed animal they won from the crane game.

The trip back has been another testament to Kamijou's misfortune, as pile of snow suddenly slip off a tree and landed on him. What made it worse was that Othinus, standing right next to Kamijou, didn't even got hit by a snowflake.

Regardless, before Kamijou noticed it, Othinus was laying her head on his shoulder, holding on to his right arm as they walked.

* * *

><p>Kamijou and Othinus opened the door with a surprise.<p>

"...?"

"Kazakiri?"-Kamijou recognize her.

"Kamijou-kun!"

"Touma! Othinus! You're back! We had a lot of fun while you were going! She played with me a lot of games!"

"Really? That's great then!"-Seeing Index happily twirling around brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Right. Othinus, this is Kazakiri Hyouka, a good friend of me and Index. Kazakiri, this is Othinus...someone I thought I lost.

"I...I see."-Hyouka turned to look at Othinus-"So you're the person Kamijou-san has been worrying about a couple months ago!"

"Well...it is my fault."-Othinus replied.-"He was?"-She asked, rather expectantly.

"Well, Touma may not look like it but he cares for a lot of person, don't you think Hyouka?

"...That's true."

Remembering the problem at hand, Kamijou suggested.

"Well, we are about to go to Joseph's for dinner. You should come along, Kazakiri."-He kindly offerred.

"I...I would love to...but it seems I'm don't have time for that..."

"I...I see..."

"Well, I'll try to visit again as soon as possible!"-With that, Kazakiri Hyouka opened the door and head outside.

"Take care, Kazakiri"-Kamijou smiled thinly.

When Kamijou open the door again, she was gone.

Turning back to the remaining occupants, he took in a breath.

"So, how about that dinner I promised you Index?"

...

* * *

><p>And so they are once again, walking under the snow.<p>

"Food~..."-Index'd always ran ahead, humming happily with Touma and Othinus smiled from behind.

'Is this...Is this like...a family?!'-Kamijou and Othinus thought of the same thing.

And, as another protagonist pass by, another situation ensued.

"Oh, it's that fucking hero."-Academy City Number One, Accelerator looked at Kamijou.-"So who's the girl?"-He directed his gaze towards the blonde haired girl with an eyepatch.

The situation looks funny, as both protagonist has two girls by his sides. WORST seems to have recovered, while Last Order paired up with Index and played a snowball fight.

Pleasantries were exchanged, but the two heroes has been left out of the snowball fight, and therefore forced to sat down on a bench, looking over them.

"So, how's it been?"-Kamijou asked.

"That fucking kid's still a pain to my sleep."

"Well, I don't know if my situation is any better..."

"By the way, hero."

"Y...yeah?"

"You didn't hapen to run into one of the clones right?"

"Misaka Imouto? Nope. Not even one. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

With the two boys ending the conversation, they turned to look at the snow ball fight...

...Only to receive a snow ball in the face, one for each.

WORST and Othinus cracked a laugh as the snow slowly slip off the two heroes's face.

"Now you asked for it!"-Kamijou scooped some snow from the ground.

"That fucking brat!"-Accelerator yelled before turning his choker on.

The snow ball fight ended quickly, as not to let Accelerator ran out of batteries in the middle of a snowing street. On a side note, a wave of vector-controlled snow hitting a building may cause damage, so they decided to stop it there. The two group parted ways, with the two young girls made friends and promised to see each other again, which did worries the two boys.

Regardless, Kamijou Touma, Magic God Othinus and Index continues towards Joseph's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Joseph's.<p>

Academy City's #3 was hanging out with her group of friends.

"Misaka-san! Have you heard of a rumour going around district 7 lately?"-Saten Ruiko asked.

"What rumour?"-Misaka asked.

'It better not be related to that idiot...'

Speaking of which, Misaka has been thinking of calling the spiky haired idiot to...

To...

'My chocolates! Why would they have to be chocolates on Economics yesterday! Now I have to give it to someone!'

Kuroko would gladly take it, but, for some reason, the Railgun didn't think of her as an option.

"It's about a really beautiful girl sometime seen wearing reavealing clothes."

"Like...that Undress Woman?"

"No...she's blonde, foreigner, and...oh, they said she has an eyepatch!"

Misaka Mikoto almost spat out her drink.

"! ! !"

"...? Misaka-san? Did...did you met her?! Do you know her personally?! MISAKA-SANNNNNN! ! !"

"Saten-san, p-please calm down."-Uiharu tries to keep it down while Saten shook Mikoto back and forth.

"No! I! Don't! Know! Her! Please! Stop! Shaking!"

"S-sorry!"-Saten had just realized she is shaking an equipvalent to a powerplant.

'But that descirption...it sounded like..._that girl_'

And just so happens.

"Smaller bites, Index!"

"Eh?"-Mikoto turned to the side.

There, on the table across them, is Kamijou Touma, Magic God Othinus and Index Liborum Prohibitorum.

* * *

><p>Kamijou and Othinus has been too focused on what to order for Index that they didn't even notice the Railgun.<p>

"Limiting to only 10 dish it's cruel Touma!"-Index spoked, still picking up foods from the plates.

"How could you be saying that?!"-Kamijou peered out from the menu to say that, before returning to selecting an order.

As the Railgun watches on, all she can see is two person, a boy and a girl, wearing matching clothes, sharing the same menu board with their face rather close to each other, and ordering the same thing.

Once again, feeling left behind and forgotten, Academy City's #3 is about to shout her appearance.

But a sudden moment caused her to study that image.

The 'couple', as anyone would consider so, is slowly eating their food, however, mostly they were looking at the child like nun that was digging in with a contended look on their faces. It similar to a small, heart warming family.

Mikoto isn't the only one who felt so.

Most of the customer and staff felt so too.

However...

Someone else has to break that moment.

"That barbarian! Grabbing Onee-sama's attention even without noticing it!"-Kuroko yelled in displease, pointing at the guy in question.

Said guy was forced to look that way, and noticed the group of people across from his table.

"Biribiri? Sorry, didn't see you there..."-Kamijou scratched his head slightly.

But a few next comments from others made even Kuroko felt shameful.

"What's with that?! That couple looks so good together!"

"Why did that girl had to ruin the moment!"

"I was about to take a picture, too!"

"I got one!"

"Send it to me! Please!"

"That blonde looks so beautiful...but why the eyepatch?"

At this, Saten Ruiko peered out immediately.

The first person she saw was a rather familiar face. Kamijou...Touma? She remembered him from Daihaseisai. The second was a silver-haired nun in white, devouring food at a 'fast' pace.

But the third person, peering out from behind Kamijou caught her attention.

It was a complete match to what she got from gossip and urban legend sites.

However, learned from Kuroko's mistake, she can only waits til they are in a talking mood.

Mikoto quickly apologize to everyone, forcing Kuroko to sit down. The poor girl is still shocked from the cold reaction she got from scolding that 'ape'.

But seems like now things reverted back to normal, so it's okay to talk to them now.

"You idiot! Why are you here!"-Mikoto yelled in a low voice.

"What? I'm taking them out to eat! What's wrong with that!"-Kamijou replied.

"But why here?!"

"Why not here?!"

At that, Mikoto lost.

"A...anyway! I thought she died!"

"That's...rude."-Othinus just glanced at the #3 before going back to slowing down Index's food consumption.

"Well, yeah, it might be, I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah? Sorry! I just goes with the flow of thing!"-Kamijou apologized.

"Like there's anything that 'flows' with you, idiot!"

"She does!"-Kamijou argued.

That misleading sentence made sparks came out from Mikoto's bang.

"Wait wait wait! We're in a restaurant! There's people around so stop Biribiri-ing!"-Kamijou raised his right hand in defense.

"Hmph!"-Mikoto stopped making sparks and dug into her meal again.

'What? What? What did I do wrong to deserve this! Such Misfortune!'

"Touma."-Othinus lightly tapped his shoulder.

"What is i... ... ...?! INDEX! THAT'S MY PLATE! ! DON'T JUST EAT OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD! ! !"

* * *

><p>"Uhm...ano..."-Saten peered out from her place next to Misaka.<p>

"Uhm...Saten...Ruiko-san was it?"-Kamijou waved a hand.

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered!"-Saten nodded.

"You two...know each other?"-Mikoto asked in disbelief.

"We met briefly in Daihaseisai."-Kamijou explained.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, you're friends with Misaka-san too!"

"Uhm, uhm..."-Uiharu joined in-"Are you by any chance, Misaka-san's boyfriend?

"...?"

"Uiharu! How could you say that! He's obviously with that girl over there!"

"...?"-Othinus raised her eyebrow.

"W-w-what made you think h-he-he's my boyfriend?!"-Mikoto yelled with a red face and sparks coming out from her head.

"Yeah, Mikoto's too violent and childish for my taste..."-Kamijou nodded.

Suddenly, Academy City #3, nicknamed Railgun, turned to Kamijou's table and point a sparkling finger at him.

"W-what?! I'm violent a-a-and c-ch-childish?!"

"Well, when you're not mad at me, for reasons I can't understand"-Kamijou said, right hand raised-"You're a good person. But just not my type."

"Onee-sama! Why must you care about that ape's opinion when you have got Kuroko right here!"-Kuruko bite her napkin in anger.

Kamijou's statement seems to have calmed the Railgun down a bit.

'He still think good of me. Calm down...calm down...wait, why do I care how he thinks about meeeeeeee! ! !'

"Touma, you idiot."-Both Othinus and Index co-ed.

"What?! I know I'm not bright! And Othinus is obviously out of my range of improvement! But how am I lower than Index noooooowwwwwwwwwwwww! !"-He yelled in frustation.

"Touma!"-Index bared her fangs again, before jumping on to her favorite place on Kamijou's head and bit down.

"GYYYYYAAAHHHHHH?! ?! F-FUKOU DAAAAAA! ! !"

* * *

><p>With the meal finished, and Kamijou being exhausted from the hectic day, they decided to leave.<p>

Having gone a good distance away, Kamijou and Othinus once again let Index run around and play under the snow, with them walking slowly behind.

"W-wait!"-A voice called them from behind.

Kamijou and Othinus turned back.

"Oh, Biribiri."

"There's this..."-Mikoto suddenly froze with her face all red again.-"T-t-t-thing."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Y-you s-s-see...yesterday...we-we were making...cho...choco...chocolate!"

"Hm? That's good then. You should give it to the gu-"

Othinus nudged his ribs with her elbow, promting him to stop.

"H-here."-Mikoto gave him a small box of chocolate.-"This...this is!"

"Leftovers, huh? Well, sure. I'll gladly take them!"

"They...they are not leftovers you idiot! ! ! ! !"-As such, a bolt of lightning flew towards him.

Misaka was expecting her bolt to be canceled by the boy's mysterious right hand. But somehow...

The two person infront of her just leaned to the side and let the bolt of lightning flew past them.

Both of them had enough power to easily stop that.

But they didn't even needed it!

'Had...had I struck him with that so many times that he can dodge it now?!'

"That was dangerous! Why did you do that for!"

This time, Othinus's elbow dug deep into the spiky haired boy's stomach.

"Touma, idiot."

"What?! What did I do?!"

"You are still oblivious aren't you?"

"OF WHAT?! IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND AS TO TELL ME, I'LL MAKE SURE NOT TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN! SO STOP HITTING MEEEEEEEEE! ! ! !"

Sometimes, Kamijou felt like he's just a punching bag for girls of all ages to vent their anger.

"Ah! Just accept that box already!"-Othinus got a bit impatient.

"I was going to before she threw a lightning bolt at me!"

"Just take it!"

Kamijou groggily got up, straighten himself and took a few good breaths before approaching Mikoto, making direct eye contact.

He took the box of chocolate, this time, lightning bolt-free.

"Thank you, Mikoto...it...means a lot to me. You must've worked really hard on this."

"Wah? It-it's fine! It's nothing compared to you, anyway!"

"To me?"

"You had forgotten already? Haven't you realize the ammount of people you saved? You saved the world! Twice!"

"I didn't do it so as to get a 'thank you'."

"_But you still deserved one."_

This time, Kamijou have no rebuttal to give.

"There. Thank you, Kamijou Touma."-Mikoto approached, and patted his shoulder.

Kamijou looked back at Othinus.

The girl who could easily outdone Kamijou's effort.

She just nodded, like saying:"This is your world, and you're the hero. Accept it."

"...Thank you Mikoto. It means a lot to me."-Kamijou smiled.

"Hmph! Of course it would!"

With that, they parted ways.

But even then...

"Wait!"-Another voice came in.

Touma and Othinus turned back, only to find a camera phone pointed at them.

"Can...can I take a picture? You two look good together."-Saten asked.

The reaction they give was a blank answer. It's almost like they are used to it!

"Feel free."

With that, Saten's phone flashed once.

Kamijou and Othinus then waved their goodbye and catches up to Index, waiting for them from afar.

"Wow! It looks great!"

"Let me see it!"-Mikoto asked.

The photo was that of the 'couple'. Their faces looks neutral, and their pose seems to be like they were called from behind, and was turning to see who called.

...

But...

...

...

They can see the boy leading the girl by the hand.

...

* * *

><p>"What's up with today...how many strange stuff did we encountered anyway? Such misfortune."-Kamijou sighed.<p>

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"-Othinus asked with a light smile and a small blush.

"Yeah. Going out like this once in a while is great too. I wish we could go again, misfortune-free."

"I don't really think it was your misfortune in some case."

"Then...what is it?"

"Your obliviousness."

"Again, _of what?!_"

"Geez! You really are an idiot are you! How did you come to understanding me anyway!"

"It took me a couple milion times in the phases!"

"Real life isn't THAT hard!"

"God"-He would pause at the random pun-"just tell me already!"

"..."

"...Othinus? Did I say something wrong? Did I..."

"No, you didn't offended me or a-anything. I'll-I'll tell you."-For some reason, the Magic God was sputtering with a blush on her cheek.

Before Kamijou recognized it, the girl grabbed his neck and the back of his head, pulling his face down to meet hers.

"...!"

"This..."-Othinus licked her lips once...

Before leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

...

It lasted a short time span, five seconds tops.

With that, Othinus released her hold and seperated their lips.

"...Is what you've been oblivious about."-She said with a blush on her face.

This time...

This time...

_**Kamijou Touma's illusion of being single has been shattered.**_

He was sputtering something, but none of it was comprehensible. His expression mirrored the goddess infront of him.

With that, Othinus walked ahead a short distance. Index turned back, tilting her head. It seems like she didn't see nor had heard that critical part.

"Come on, Touma."-Index said-"Let's go home."

With that, Kamijou snapped out of it.

He looked at the two girls infront at him, who was also happily returning the gaze.

Slowly, his face curved in to a thin, but honest smile.

"Yeah."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! It's done! I wasted a lot more time on this part, as it has many more characters, interaction and scenes. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you do, please fav it and review your opinion, as well as suggestion for further fics! I would like more OTP out there! Just give me a reason and motivation!(and some more authors that writes OTP)**

**Stopped typing for now  
><strong>

**DsCrystalEyes.**


End file.
